


it reminds him of a possum playing dead

by whaletongued (vipermouth)



Category: None - Fandom, OCs - Fandom
Genre: boys, but hes gay so its okay, dane says a slur !!!!!, daneee loves his boys!!!!!, daneee would kill for his boys!!!!!!!!, nobodys gonna read this right, parkers really sad his gayness started all this, please stop beating the shit out of each other, probably not, will i write smthn thats not my ocs one day ????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23209390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vipermouth/pseuds/whaletongued
Summary: dane would uhhhhh commit murder for his boys and i cant talk enough about it so i had to write it





	it reminds him of a possum playing dead

his knuckles are ugly and raw by the time he lets up off the man between his feet. dane is only the second biggest of their little trio, all curly, matted blonde and black-brown eyes. his lashes have a curl to them that spell out  _ wicked _ , twins only to his lips, lips that stretch over his teeth now, pearl white tinted pink with spit-diluted blood. he touches just beneath his nose, and when he draws back to see blood, a smile turns into a grin. 

“you put up a healthy bit of a fight, babe,” he wipes beneath his nose with the thumb-side of his hand, blood catching and blooming on the stark white of his sleeve cuff. “but, y’know, what do they say about sticks and stones? ” he presses a dirty timberland boot to the center of the boy's chest, grinding it into his sternum until he hears a hoarse wheeze. 

“you hurt my friend's feelings real bad, yknow, you oughta say sorry before i  _ really _ bust you up.” his pupils constrict in the pale flood of a distant streetlight, like a snake squeezing the breath out of its prey. 

“im sorry, im rea--” dane grinds his foot down again, and the boy chokes and sputters. “im  _ sorry _ , parker, dude, i didn't mean anything by it!” parker is standing a few feet away on the sidewalk, and evan his flanking him. evan always manages to look smaller than he actually is next to parker. he always looks meaner too. 

“dane, its okay, just let him go.” parker speaks quietly, as if ashamed for being the cause of any sort of violence. 

“nah, nah, fucker wants to pick on faggots?” he steps off the boy, and delivers a swift kick to his ribs, watching him turn over and clutch at himself on the concrete. it reminds him of a possum playing dead. 

“we aren't all soft and flowery like my boy parker here, numb nuts.” dane hauls the boy to his feet by the collar of his shirt, and shoves him, watching him stumble away. his left eye already has dark purple pooling in the socket. the boy had put up a fight, but the promise of a black eye wasn't enough to ward off someone like dane. 

“ill fucking kill you if you try that shit again!” his yell echos and bounces down dimly lit alleys and darkened apartment buildings. he would, given half the chance. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading if u happened to click ???


End file.
